Electromagnetic interference (EMI) refers to the disruption of the operation of an electronic device when it is in the vicinity of an electromagnetic field (EM field) generated by another electronic device. To reduce the effects of EMI on neighboring electronic devices, an electronic device may include, or be surrounded by, a Faraday cage in order to minimize the passage of electromagnetic fields into or out of the device. Due to, for example, manufacturing and other limitations, these Faraday cages often include openings (e.g., gaps or holes) that allow passage of electromagnetic fields.